A New Kind of Terrible
by Em Kay Who
Summary: Even Time Tots hit the Terrible Twos (capitalisation required). A Little two-parter that falls after A New Kind of Human Nature and A New Kind of Year.
1. Part One

**A/N: Hello, loves! This is a little two-parter that belongs in the A New Kind Of Series. It takes place about two years after A New Kind of Human Nature and about a year after A New Kind of Year. No worries, I'm still working on the multi-chapter sequel and I plan on starting to post that as soon as I'm finished with In My Life and Forgetting Forever. In the meantime, enjoy the first part of this little story!**

**(Many thanks to DoctorGogh for prompting me with the idea for this!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC.**

* * *

Rose Tyler loved her kids more than anything in the universe. Jack Timothy Tyler, also known as Jay, and Andrea Martha Tyler, known to most as Annie, were her the best thing to ever happen to her (besides meeting the Doctor -their father- in the basement of Henricks Department Store). But right now? Right now her son and daughter were driving her absolutely barmy and she would give almost anything to have a few minutes of peace and quiet.

Advanced her children may be, but they had still hit that wonderful stage known as The Terrible Twos (capitalisation required). Normally, the Doctor was a fantastic co-parent. They made decisions together and he trusted Rose's judgement completely. He changed nappies, didn't cringe (too much) if his favourite tie ended up covered in spit up, and handled potty training like a champ. He was an ideal husband and Rose knew she was lucky to have him as her partner. But recently the TARDIS had been having some mechanical issues, nothing unfixable, but She needed the Doctor's undivided attention. In turn, that meant Rose had to keep the twins out of the control room and the Doctor's hair. The task was not an easy one. Jay and Annie adored their father and especially loved when he let them "help" with the TARDIS. But this was serious, he explained, and only Daddy could it.

Rose decided to make the best of it though. Bonding time with her babies! She thought of different activities they could do together, a picnic in the butterfly garden, swimming in one of the smaller pools the TARDIS had to offer, and then perhaps she could make them some popcorn and hot chocolate and they could all watch a movie in the media room. Though, just like in their adventures outside the TARDIS, nothing went to plan.

The picnic in the butterfly garden had started out just fine, until Jay _accidentally _stepped on a butterfly. Annie was heartbroken and had a complete meltdown. Jay, to his credit, had tried apologising to his sister, but the little girl was too distraught to listen, convinced the young boy had "murtert the flutterby on purpose." That comment resulted in Jay pushing his sister down and telling her that he didn't "wike" her anymore. After separating the sparing siblings and giving them both a two minute thinking time, Rose convinced the twins to say sorry to each other for using unkind words and hurtful actions. Then, to appease her heartbroken daughter, they had a funeral for the butterfly, where Jay sang a rousing rendition on Amazing Chase (because apparently that was what people sang on the telly).

Swimming hadn't gone very well either. It started off with Jay not wanting to wear his swimming trunks, insisting he should be allowed to swim naked like he does in the bathtub. "You hate taking a bath!" Rose argued back. Finally, after telling him he either wore his swim clothes or not swim at all, he gave in to his mother's demand. Of course, he was convinced that once he was under the water, Mummy wouldn't notice if he took it all off. Of course she noticed though. Mummy's always do. Swim time ended with Jay receiving another thinking time, this time getting a speech about obeying his Mum.

After swimming she attempted to get them down for nap, but they only slept for thirty minutes (just long enough for Rose to pick up the mess they'd made in their previous locations) before waking bright eyed and ready to play. She lost count of how many times she had to break the twins apart from arguing. Normally, they were incredibly close and played well together, but ever since they had turned two a little over a month ago, they fought like cats and dogs. Jay was running over her dolls with his trains, Annie wouldn't stop talking to him, and so and so forth. It was a never ending cycle apparently. More than once, Rose had wished for her mum's presence. Jackie Tyler would know just what to do. But she wasn't and Rose was a grownup and a mum in her own right. Shaking off her solemn mood, she decided that now would be a good time to watch a movie. Perhaps the comfy chairs and dim lights of the media room would calm them.

Unable to agree on a film (Jay wanted Cars, while Annie wanted The Little Mermaid), their mum finally took it upon herself and picked Tangled (she figured it had things they would both enjoy). Popcorn popped, hot chocolate brewed, Rose and her babies settled in and started watching Rapunzel begin her journey to see the mysterious lights that appeared on her birthday every year. It was about half way through the movie (Rapunzel had just admitted to Flynn that she had magic hair that glows when she sings) when Annie let out an ear piercing scream. Immediately the TARDIS threw the lights on and paused the movie. Rose was at her daughter's side instantly, convinced from her screams that she had been fatally injured. What she found was that Annie had stuck a piece of popcorn up her nose and it had been unable to get it back out. Panicked, she'd let out her desperate cry. One trip to the med bay, and the popcorn kernel was retrieved and, "No, Jay, your sister is not allowed to eat it."

With promises that they could finish the movie the next day, Rose fed her children a light dinner, before beginning their bedtime routine. Bath time went as usual, arguing and splashing the norm, with Rose ending up with half the bath water drenching her clothes. Getting the kids into bed was an even bigger hassle. Anytime they would start to settle something would come up. One of them needed a drink of water, the other needed the loo one more time, before switching and repeating their actions. It was many thanks to any every deity above when they finally begged off to dream land.

And so the cycle went on for three more days. On the second day the Doctor made a brief appearance after breakfast to give his children some much needed affection, but his time was brief. The damage to the TARDIS had been a bit more than he had expected, and he needed to get her in tiptop shape as quickly as possible. That night he made a second appearance, just long enough to kiss the twins goodnight.

By the end of the third night, the Doctor had finally completed his work. Knowing it was well past Jay and Annie's bedtime, he popped his head in their room and was surprised to see their beds empty. Curious, he went to his and Rose's next. He gave a quiet chuckle when he found his little family spread across the bed, sound asleep. Rose was lying in the middle, curled slight on her side, with Annie tucked into her left, in a similar fashion. Jay, however, was lying on his back arms and legs spread like a starfish, with one arm resting on his mum's head and one leg kicked over her stomach.

Getting himself quickly ready for bed, he carefully adjust Jay into a more comfortable sleeping potion. Brushing Rose's hair off her face, he frowned at the sight of dark rings settled under her eyes. His poor wife. He knew what a handful his offspring could be and she had been a saint these past few days, basically acting a single mum. Dropping a kiss to her forehead, he climbed in bed on the other side of Annie, and began formulating a plan to make it up to her.

* * *

_**Coming Soon: Part Two!**_

**Please review! xoxo**


	2. Part Two

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited, and reviewed Part 1! You are all lovely. Enjoy Part 2!**

**This one's for Ash in the hopes that she had a better day today than yesterday!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That goes to the BBC.**

* * *

All in all, there wasn't much for Rose to complain about her twins. Despite their unique (and according to their father, superior) biology, they, for the most part, acted fairly similar to regular old human children. Sure, they were freakishly smart and had started walking and talking at a much younger age than most, but they were still just two year olds. The thing Rose was most grateful for was the fact that her kids loved sleep and had the sleeping patterns of any normal human. The Doctor told her that once they reached full maturity they would need less, but thankfully by then they would be old enough to not need constant supervision (she hoped)! The only downside was (like regular children) the twins always woke as early as possible and always made their presence known. Rose usually didn't mind too much. The Doctor did a great job of distracting them for an hour or two with warnings of, "Let Mummy sleep. Trust me, my dearest offspring, you do _not _want to see what your Mum looks like if she hasn't got enough proper rest."

However, for the past few mornings, while the Doctor had been busy repairing the TARDIS, Rose had become used to having to get up at what she considered un-godly hour of the morning ("But, Mummy, time is welative on the TAWDIS," Jay insisted.). So when Rose slowly drifted to wakefulness, she immediately became alarmed. This was the first time in weeks that she had woken up on her own accord and not by her children or husband. Memories of Jay and Annie insisting on sleeping with her the previous night drifted through her mind, causing her arms to spread out. It took less than three seconds for her to realise that she was alone in bed. With a groan she flipped her blankets back, intent on going in search of her wonderful and mischievous two year olds.

"Good morning Starshine, the Earth says hello."

Rose jumped at the sound of her husband's voice. She blinked twice to get her bearings as the Doctor entered the room and placed a tray of tea and toast down next to her.

"Where're the twins?" she asked through a stifled yawn.

"They just finished their brekkie and are now regaling their adventures from the past few days to their Aunt Martha. Did our daughter really get a popcorn kernel stuck in her nose?"

Taking a sip of her perfectly prepared tea Rose responded, "She really did. Did you say Martha's here?"

"Ah, I'm going to have to have the good old popcorn safety speech with that girl." He shook his head dramatically. "Oh, and yes. I went and picked her up just before the twins woke up."

"Not that I'm not happy to see her, but why is Martha here?"

"Because you, my love, deserve a break after these past few days. And I know between wedding plans and working for UNIT that Martha's running a bit ragged as well, so I thought you two should have a girls weekend! I asked Sarah Jane if she'd like to go with, but she said she can't leave Earth for the time being. Something about a group of kids needing her... I don't know, but I told her we'd pop in for tea soon. For now it's just you and Martha having a girls weekend. That's a thing isn't it?"

Rose giggled. "Yeah, it's a thing. I just didn't know you knew that." She moved the tray so she could stand. "It's sweet of you to offer, but you know you don't have to do this. Everything I've done these past few days, I've done because I'm a mum. It's what we do."

"I know that, but I also know that our children are in a bit of a difficult stage right now. Let me do this for you." He bent down and ghosted his lips over hers. "Please."

"Well, if you insist."

With that, Rose showered, packed a small (bigger on the inside) bag, and said her goodbyes to the twins as the Doctor piloted the TARDIS to the top resort planet, Relaxāre Ludus, where Martha and Rose would spend the next two days being pampered to their heart's content.

* * *

The Doctor loved his children. Truly, he did. Before he met Rose, he never thought he would have a family again, let alone offspring. Actually, he never even thought that _after _he met Rose he would have a famly or children. It wasn't until she'd found her way back from the parallel universe, pregnant as could be, that he allowed himself to consider the possibilities. After one terrifying moment where'd thought he'd lost his love, he finally realised it was real. It had happened. He had a family again. So of course he loved his children. There were no words in any existing language that could even begin to express his love for them and they joy they brought him. But at this precise moment in time, joy wouldn't be the exact word he would use to describe what he was feeling. Utterly overwhelmed might work. How had Rose managed three days? He had only been at it for three hours and he was completely exhausted.

His wife was deserved more than a weekend. She deserved a whole bloody year.

Although he had kept the TARDIS parked on the outskirts of the resort Rose and Martha were currently staying at, he was hesitant to take the kids out. It wasn't that the planet was unsafe, on the contrary the whole reason he had picked Relaxāre Ludus was because of it's relatively calm history and safety record. But still, he did have a bit of a reputation for finding trouble in the most unlikely places, and what if he did while he had the twins along? Rose would not be happy to find out that the Doctor had got their babies arrested. Again.

So staying in the TARDIS it was! That was fine. Plenty to do in the Old Girl! Except some might say there were too many options for activities causing several fights between his offspring. For example, Annie wanted to go visit the flutterby's grave ("Sorry. What grave?" the Doctor asked.) and Jay wanted to go swimming because he was sure his dad would be all for naked swimming ("No, son. Just no."). As a compromise, the Doctor allowed Annie to make a quick stop in the Butterfly Garden to lay a flower on the supposed grave (He was really going to need to ask Rose about that whole situation) before leading the children to the Rain Room. Before stepping inside, he had the twins strip down to their knickers (Who wanted wet jeans?) and hand over any electronic devices they might be harbouring in their pants ("I'm talking to you, Jay. Undergarments are not the place to keep remote controls!").

After that they ran around in the temperature controlled rain, jumping in puddles and splashing each other for almost two hours. It was all fine and dandy until Annie hit the one slick spot in the entire room and took a tumble, taking Jay down with her. After fixing the goose eggs they had each acquired on their foreheads and with the sincere warning of, "No, Annie love, you should not tell Mummy about this when she calls tonight," they were off to the wind tunnel room to dry off. "Wind tunnel room. What could go wrong?"

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed in, what felt like, a never ending blur. Thankfully there were no major catastrophes. In his opinion anyway. Annie was pretty sure her world was ending when her dad had forgot to plait her hair before bed and she had to spend a whole hour in his lap while he tried to reign in her riotous tangles (It _never _took Mummy that long) the next morning. There was also the time where Jay decided to pretend that his dad was a Slitheen, only, he forgot to tell his dad that. Let's just say splashing vinegar all over your unsuspecting father isn't the best idea. Especially when he's holding your twin sister who sometimes channeled your mum's "not amused" face perfectly.

All in all by the end of the second day, occupants of the TARDIS were ready for their wife and mother to return.

* * *

It had been a wonderful weekend. Rose couldn't remember the last time her skin had felt so soft or her muscles so relaxed. The Doctor was going to get a very big thank you once she returned home the next morning. It was getting to be late in the evening, Martha was back in their room on the phone with her fiance Tom, and Rose was perusing the little shop located in the lobby of the resort they were staying at, hoping to find some small trinkets for the twins. Picking out a small colouring book based on the local flora and fauna of the planet for Annie, and a small yo-yo with the resort's emblem on the face for Jay, Rose began to slowing make her way to check out. It was there she saw two identical little boys, no older than five, with light brown hair and bright green eyes begging the girl with them for some sort of candy.

"No," the girl denied. "You heard your dad. This stuff might make you sick."

"Dad, was just saying that!" the boy on the left insisted.

"Yeah," the other one chimed in. "He was eating loads of it earlier and he's just fine now!"

The girl crossed her arms. "Then wait until later to sneak some of his stash, but I'm not buying you any. Now go put it back!"

Rose couldn't help but give a small chuckle as the boys in perfect synchronisation, pouted their bottom lip and stomped away. "Cute kids," she commented aloud. "Are they your brothers?"

The young girl turned around and stared at Rose with wide eyes. "N-no," she answered after several seconds of silence. "Sorry, no. They're my unc- my nephews! They are my nephews."

Rose nodded as she took in the young girl's appearance. Jet black curly hair with wide brown eyes. There was something familiar about her, but Rose wasn't sure what. Shaking it off she asked, "How old are they if you don't mind me asking?"

"Four. And right menaces they are at it," she grumbled.

"Ah. I have a pair of twins myself. They're two and just hitting that wonderfully terrible age," Rose joked.

"Yeah. I remember when the boys hit that. I had been hoping they would have grown out of it by now. Apparently they not."

"I'm sure they have their sweet moments."

"You say that now," the girl said under her breath. "Well, I better go make sure they're not starting a revolution over on the candy aisle."

Rose blinked in shock at the complete seriousness in her voice. "Right. I better be going as well. Have fun with your nephews!"

"Thanks!" As Rose disappeared around the corner, the girl turned around and was surprised to find the twins standing directly behind her. "Blimey! You two just about gave me a hearts attack."

"Tala, why did you tell Mum that we were your nephews?" the boy on the right questioned.

"Because she's not your mum yet and she would never believe me if I told her you were my uncles." Suddenly the whole room went completely dark. "That's our cue. Come along, Fred and George. Time to run."

* * *

Due to unforeseen circumstances the power was completely down on the entire planet and for some reason the resort was evacuating immediately. Excepting the coupons for a complimentary night's stay at future time, Martha and Rose made their way back to the TARDIS that night instead of the next morning. Figuring the late hour, the women assumed the Doctor and the twins were asleep, or at least the twins were, and decided to part ways to get their own rest (Martha's room was exactly where it always was when she was onboard). Rose made a quick detour to her room to drop off her bag and to change into something more comfortable, before going to check on the twins. She had been unsurprised to find her own room empty, the Doctor was probably off messing with something or other, but she was rather surprised to find the Jay and Annie's room empty as well. Trailing her hand along the wall, she silently asked the TARDIS for her children's whereabouts.

* * *

Rose curiously opened the door to the room the ship had lead her too. There, in the middle of the room, spread across several blankets and pillows, was her husband and children. When she looked up, she had the perfect view of the night sky. Ah. They had been stargazing. Tiptoeing her way towards them, Rose felt her heart swell at the sight before she was met with. The twins were each nestled on the Doctor's side, Jay on the right, Annie on the left, with their heads resting on his chest. One over each heart. All sound asleep. Rose pleaded with the TARDIS to take a picture of this image for her, afraid that if she went in search of a camera, they would move.

Feeling the need to be close to her family, Rose pulled aside one of the quilts, and tucked herself on Annie's other side. They might be a bit sore in the morning, but this was worth it. The weekend had been lovely, but she missed this. She loved her husband. She loved her kids. And she wouldn't trade any of it for anything in the universe. Even with the Terrible Twos (capitalisation required).

* * *

**Please review! xoxo**


End file.
